Hot Chocolate
by PentacleFire
Summary: I'm not writing a summary. Just read the story.


HOT CHOCOLATE

Disclaimer:  I do not own Digimon!!  That is all.

A/N: This story spawned from an obsession with hot chocolate and a few too many pixi sticks.  Kari and TK are 15 and Tai and Matt are 19.  It's New Years Eve and there's not much more to tell…yet.

December 30th

            "Kari are you sure you don't mind us going away without you?" Kari's dad asked her for about the hundredth time that day.

            "It's fine dad.  I'll be o.k.  Tai is here too.  You and mom just go and enjoy yourselves," Kari replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

            "I'm sorry sweetie.  I promise to stop asking you that question.  It's just that we've never left you alone for a weekend before.  Say, you know that we couldn't let this trip we won from work go to waste.  Wish there were two more tickets for you guys, though." 

            "Thanks dad.  I'm glad you trust Tai and me.  We should be fine here, together," Kari informed her father.

            "That's true.  It's just that sometimes I think you're more responsible than your brother," Kari's dad said as he left the kitchen to finish packing.

December 31st

            "Bye mom!  Bye dad!  Have a good time!" Kari and Tai shouted as their parents pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.  They turned left at the corner and were out of sight.

"It sure is good to finally get rid of them," Kari said to her brother Tai.

            "Yeah, now it's just you and me," Tai said, flashing a grin at his sister.

Kari had a weird feeling about this weekend...  "Tai, now don't go getting yourself into trouble or mom and dad will never leave us home again."

"Oh don't worry so much little sis.  I won't do anything stupid."

"Some how that's not very reassuring," Kari said under her breath as they retreated up the steps onto the porch.  As always, Tai slammed the door behind them.

Kari had been reading in her room for the past two hours, and had finally gotten bored.  She emerged from her room and followed the sounds of Tai eating to the kitchen.  Tai was sitting at the kitchen table eating a cookie when Kari walked in.  He had crumbs all over his chin and cookie goo on the corner of his mouth.  It was not a very appealing sight.  

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Tai asked Kari.

"Same as yours-stay at home and watch dumb movies on T.V," Kari replied nonchalantly. 

"That's what you think.  I'm going over to Matt's house for a sleepover.  Ms.Takashi felt bad for us being left alone for the weekend.  I took the liberty of telling her you're staying at Sora's."

"I'm staying at Sora's?  When did that happen?" Kari said inquisitively.

"You're not, dummy.  I just told her that so she'd let me come.  How stupid can you get," Tai said mockingly.

"So what, now I'm staying here all alone?  Mom and dad won't like this.  I don't think you should go," Kari said shakily…slowly…uneasily. 

"Don't worry so much," Tai said as he put his milk glass in the sink, "you'll be fine."  He gave her a bop on the head as he walked by and headed in the direction of his room.

A few minutes later Tai returned with a duffle bag in tow.  "I'm leaving Kari," Tai said, "Happy New Year.  I'll see you tomorrow."  

Kari came over and hugged Tai.  "I still don't want you to go, but I guess you won't change your mind.  Have fun and please come home early."  Tai left and Kari suddenly felt very lonely.  She turned on an old record of Christmas carols and sat on the couch feeling forgotten and unloved.  She began to slowly and quietly sing the carols along with the player, fighting back tears as she sang.

"I have to work a 24 hour shift at the hospital so you'll be staying with your father tonight.  Is that o.k. with you?" Ms.Takashi asked her son.

"Sure mom.  That's fine.  I'll ring in the New Year with Matt and dad.  He ran up the stairs and packed as quickly as he could.  He finished in record time and ran back downstairs with his things.

"Bye mom!  I'm going over to Dad's now!" the blue-eyed blond haired boy called to his mother.

            "Bye sweetie.  Happy New Year!  I'll see you in the morning," Takeru's mother called back as he walked out the door.

            Takeru, although everyone calls him TK, walked down the street with a backpack on his shoulder and a sleeping bag under his arm.  He couldn't help but think about Kari, the beautiful brunette who sat in front of him in class and was a fellow Digi Destined.  Her brown eyes were like rich hot chocolate on a cold day, her flowing brown hair swayed as she walked, and her adorable little mouth.  She always seemed to be smiling and there was a little spark of laughter in her eyes.  He kept telling himself as he walked She'll never want to go out with me.  We're just friends in her eyes.  I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel.   Just then he stepped in a large, icy puddle on the sidewalk and cursed.  His foot was really cold and he began to walk faster, again his mind wandered to Kari.  She always smells so wonderful and she's sooo pretty.  But it's not just her looks that make her so special.  She's always kind and caring and doesn't think twice about helping someone in need.  She's the perfect girl…and I'll never be able to have her.  I have to find a way to tell her my true feelings about her.   Just then, as if a sign from above, TK realized he was in front of Kari's house.  He walked up the concrete path to her front porch.  He climbed the stairs quickly so he wouldn't have time to change his mind and run away.  TK range the bell and waited for what seemed like an eternity.  He was about to give up and leave when the door opened. 

 Kari said in the tiniest little voice, "Who is it?"

"Uh… It's me… TK," he stammered.

"Oh, hi TK.  What are you doing out here on New Years Eve?" Kari asked him.

TK was standing there feeling really embarrassed.  He was rocking from foot to foot and looking at the floor.  "I...uh…just wanted to tell you that…well…I think we need to talk."

"O.k. About what?" Kari asked innocently.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing, but about us," TK said very quietly.

Before he could say anything else Kari pulled him inside and closed the oak door behind them.  "Have a seat," Kari said, "I'll be right back."  

            What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do? Kari said to herself over and over.  TK had just come to her door and said he wanted to talk about "them."  She had never admitted it to anyone, but she had a crush on TK ever since they became Digi Destines.  Did I ever flirt with him or give away any clues as to how I feel about him?  I don't think so, but what if I did?  Could he be here to tell me he doesn't feel the same way?  I don't know what I'll do if that's it.  I just have to go out there and find out how he feels She grabbed some cookies and put them on a plate and quickly made some hot cocoa.  I hope he likes hot chocolate  She put everything on a tray and headed back out to the living room where TK was waiting.

When Kari returned a few minutes later TK was sitting on the couch.  She had a tray with two steaming mugs and a plate of cookies on it.  TK hadn't noticed it before, but Kari was blushing.  It looked like she had been crying too.  "What's wrong Kari?  Were you crying?" TK asked sounding very concerned.

"It's nothing.  I'm fine," Kari replied as she set down the tray and gave one of the mugs to TK.  As he took the mug their hands touched.  It was only for a second, but it made both their hearts skip a beat and then begin to race.  They looked away from each other in embarrassment and sipped their cocoa.  

Finally TK said, "Kari, I should have told you this a long time ago, but I didn't have enough courage then.  I do now so here goes.  Kari I've loved you since the first time I saw you.  You were so beautiful in your pink tank top and yellow shorts. Don't get me wrong.  I'm not a shallow guy.  I think you're sweet, funny, and kind.  I couldn't stand living another day without telling you how I feel.  I love you Kari Kamiya and I hope you feel the same."  After finally letting all of his emotions go TK looked at his folded hands in his lap…and waited.

Kari was so touched she was fighting back tears.  "I love you too Takeru Takashi.  I always have and always will."  With that they embraced each other and shared their first, passionate kiss.  They stayed in each other's arms for the longest time.  Finally Kari pulled away and said, "TK do you want to stay over?  I can't even imagine being with anyone else but you.  Please say you'll stay."

TK was shocked with what she had just asked him.  He wanted it more than anything else in the world.  "Kari, I would absolutely love to stay over, but what about Tai?"

"We don't have to worry about him.  He won't be home until tomorrow morning.   He's staying at your dad's house tonight with Matt," Kari replied.  She was now overjoyed with the fact that her brother had gone out for the night.  She was glad she hadn't been able to get him to change his mind about leaving.

"Just let me call Dad and make up an excuse then we can be alone."  While TK was on the phone with his dad, Kari ran to her room to neaten it up.  She was glad she did because there was underwear on the floor and a bra draped over her desk chair.  That would have really ruined the mood if TK had seen those

"O.k., Everything is set.  I told Dad that Mom doesn't have to work after all and that I was staying at her house tonight.  We should be safe from unexpected visitors for the rest of the night."

"That's great.  I'm glad you showed up at my door tonight TK.  If you hadn't I don't know if we would ever have told each other how we feel."  TK pulled her into a series of blissful kisses.  When they finally broke away from each other they were caught up in the moment, and headed towards Kari's bedroom, kissing as they went.  When they reached her room they flung themselves onto the bottom bed of the bunk bed.  Before they had gotten too far Kari pulled away and said as she gasped for air, " TK stop.  We can't get carried away with ourselves.  We have all the time in the world to take the next step in our new relationship.  I think we should wait."

"Me too.  Sorry it just felt so right.  I must have gotten caught in the moment," TK replied.  After that somewhat awkward moment they just lay next to each other on Kari's bed and talked, just enjoying their closeness.  

Neither of them realized that they must have fallen asleep until they heard Tai come in the front door and shout, "Kari, I'm home.  Where are you?"

"Oh shit!  TK you gotta' hide.  If Tai sees you we are so screwed( A/N: eyebrow waggle)," Kari whispered hoarsely.    

"Where am I supposed to hide?!" TK replied anxiously.

"Quick-get under the bed.  He won't see you there," Kari said.  Just as TK's last foot slid under the bed Tai knocked on the door and came in.  

"Hey Kari.  What did you do last night?  By the way, hi TK," Tai said the last part casually.  Kari was stunned and extremely embarrassed at the same time.

"But…but…how did you know?"

"Maybe next time you have TK over you could **not** leave his shoes by the front door," Tai replied with laughter in his voice.  By then TK had crawled out from under the bed and was sitting on it next to Kari with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hi Tai.  Did you have fun with Matt last night? ( A/N: and no they are not gay!)" TK asked somewhat uneasily.  

"We had a blast!  So, Kari, how was your night?" Tai asked slyly.

"I...uh…we…er…Happy New Year Tai!"

A/N: So that was my story.  Did you like it?  I hope so.  I worked on it for a long time with some help from my friends and fellow authors VidelCerasiJade (if you need a good laugh just read her stories) and Jen.  Thanks a bunch you guys.  I hope you will all R/R.  I'll take any constructive criticism as well, but please refrain from flaming poor little old me.  


End file.
